BONGKAR ATLAS (Eps 1)
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: "Bongkar Atlas, itu apa?" (OC, AU, OS!) #2


Dengan sebuah buku yang bersampul (dan pastinya juga bermata pelajaran) Sejarah yang ia pegang dan tengah ia baca, menemani Adit sendirian, di waktu jam pelajaran terakhir untuk kelas VII dan VIII di sekolah. Kuulangi, sendirian di waktu pelajaran.

Teman-temannya entah pada menghilang kemana, yang jelas saja Adit tidak ikut-ikutan. Kakak dari Adelya Puteri Dirgantari itu memilih anteng di tempatnya duduk. Dengan konsentrasi yang tertuju kepada buku Sejarah (lagi).

Hingga... Sebuah suara (yang sepertinya dan memang suara perempuan sebaya Adit) memanggilnya. "Adit, Adit! Dit!" Membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Hm? _Kenapa_ , Mita?" Adit mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sejarah yang sedang dibacanya. Oh, ternyata yang memanggilnya tadi Mita, teman sepermainan adik yang berbeda kelas dengannya.

"Kamu, _gak_ ikut lihat pengumuman di mading utama sekolah? Semua pada kesana untuk lihat _loh_!"

"Lah, memang ada pengumuman apa _sih_ , Mit? _Kan_ biasanya juga kalau ada berita paling-paling _cuma_ yang kelasnya dekat sama mading utama _aja_..."

"Haduh, Dit... _Udah_ , ayo ikut _aja_!" Dengan kejamnya (menurut Adit), Mita menarik dan menyeret Adit dari buku sejarah yang sedari tadi dipantenginya. Mita menariknya, secara paksa, menuju ke depan mading utama.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, kini malah ikut ke dalam sebuah kegiatan yang dinamakan sebagai 'keroyokan' bersama siswa-siswi untuk melihat pengumuman macam apa yang ditempelkan oleh para petugas dan pengikut ekstrakurikuler bidang Majalah Dinding yang sekarang entah kemana hilangnya, tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Satu pun tidak terlihat.

Kuulangi, satu pun tidak. Sama sekali...

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **BONGKAR ATLAS Eps 1**

 **-Karasia Pancasila Dharma-**

 **.**

 **Adit-Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya. Seluruh tokoh dan karakterisasi (kecuali OC) adalah milik dari fandom dan perusahaan yang telah dicantumkan.

 **.**

 **Rated:** K+ (R-10, maybe?). **|Genre:** Friendship, General. **|Language:** INDONESIAN. **|Note:** AU, OC, BONGKAR ATLAS, OS - OneShoot, etc...

 **.**

 **-Indonesia; 13/03/2017-**

 **~oOo~**

* * *

Berusaha sepenuh jiwa dan raga, untuk melewati lautan manusia yang tumben-tumbenan keroyokan layaknya lautan manusia hanya untuk melihat papan pengumuman sekolah alias mading utama alias majalah dinding utama sekolah.

Setelah beberapa kali mengucapkan kata "Permisi!", rela kaki dan sepatunya diinjak berkali-kali, tubuh hampir gepeng karena didesak dan didesak oleh manusia lain disana, akhirnya Adit dapat menembus dan kini berada di depan mading utama yang asdfghjkl besarnya itu.

"Adit..." Oh, Adit kenal suara itu. "Dennis, ini ada pengumuman apa _sih_? Kok heboh _banget_?"

Di depan papan mading sekolah, puluhan pelajar dari sekolah itu sendiri berkerubung di depannya. Mungkin, karena ada poster (tempelan, _or whathever it call_ ) informasi yang menurut mereka menarik (dan asing) untuk dilihat dan dibaca. Termasuk juga Adit dan kawan-kawannya.

 _Wat is dat? Look!_

* * *

 **KEGIATAN 'BONGKAR ATLAS'**

 **SMPN 1 INDONESIA RAYA**

 **Kelas VII A-H |Kelas VIII A-H**

 **.**

 **Membudayakan Peduli dan Mengenalkan Dunia kepada**

 **Siswa-Siswi Indonesia sejak Dini.**

 **.**

 **Menumbuhkan kesadaran akan pentingnya menjaga**

 **Kelestarian dan Keasrian Bumi Pertiwi.**

 **10 Juli 2017 - 21 Agustus 2017**

 **Pratiwi Dharmangsa | Rahardika Nusantara**

* * *

Kegiatan 'Bongkar Atlas'. Yang entah kapan pengumumannya ditempelkan di balik kaca mading yang bening. Ditempel di tempat yang strategis, right. Lokasi papan mading utama memang strategis, tepat di depan aula, dan diantara beberapa kelas VIII.

Siapa yang menempelkan pengumuman itu disana? _Nan_ , entahlah.

Dennis menempelkan telunjuknya ke dagu, "Bongkar Atlas, itu... Apa Dit?" tanyanya, kepada seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh tidak kurus tidak gemuk (alias pas-pasan) yang berdiri di sampingnya, Aditya Putera Dirgantara.

Devi memutar bola matanya, dengan malas. "Aduh, Dennis. Bongkar Atlas _aja masa nggak ngerti_ sih?" Dennis menggigit bibir bawahnya, memikirkan makna dari 'Bongkar Atlas' yang membuatnya berfikir aneh-aneh.

Atlas disobeki halamannya satu-persatu? Tidak. Atlas itu berharga. Orang yang memiliki atlas pastilah bisa mengelilingi dunia kalau dia ingin, dan mengerti 'relief-relief' yang terukir indah di atas bumi.

Membaca dan menghafalkan seluruh nama benua, negara, ibukota, kota-kota, bahkan sampai kabupaten, kelurahan, desa-desa, dusun, dan RT-RW seluruh dunia tanpa terlewat satu pun? Mungkin manusia setengah dewa atau mungkin 'Mbah Google' saja yang bisa hafal semuanya.

Lalu, apa itu 'Bongkar Atlas'?

"Bongkar Atlas, disini adalah sebuah kegiatan untuk memajukan pemikiran siswa-siswi Indonesia tentang bentang alam, keunikan, dan 'relief-relief' di belahan bumi bagian lain, termasuk juga Indonesia..." Seluruh siswa-siswi SMP yang berada di tempat itu menoleh. Sorang guru dengan rok selutut dan bersepatu pantofel hitam. Mereka semua mengenalinya.

"Ibu Nesiakaharani...?"

"Eh..."

"Bu Nesia? _Who_?"

"Itu siapa ya? _Kok kayaknya_ aku pernah lihat dia?"

"Entahlah. Tapi menurutku sih, kelihatan familiar!"

"Iya, iya.."

 **Ctik!**

"Oh, BU NESIAKAHARANI!?"

Tepat mereka berteriak (?), kameramen mengarahkan kameranya ke langit pagi yang sepertinya mau menurunkan air mata tak terkira banyaknya itu, alias hujan. Entah hanya gerimis rintik-rintik, semi deras, hujan deras, super deras, atau apapun.

* * *

 **~oOo~**

Sesi perkenalan dengan Ibu Nesiakaharani di kelas VIII A yang sepertinya (juga) berlangsung heboh (karena ternyata Nesiakaharani adalah seorang guru SMPN 1 INDONESIA RAYA yang dipindahtugaskan ke SMPN 3 INDONESIA PUSAKA), selesai.

Sasti mengacungkan jarinya. "Lalu, tujuan dari diadakannya kegiatan Bongkar Atlas itu apa, Bu? Apa ada alasan yang khusus?" Seluruh pasang mata kembali mengarah kepada sang guru perempuan yang berdiri membelakangi papan tulis putih.

Nesiakaharani tersenyum. "Ada, Sasti. Yaitu untuk menumbuhkan kesadaran dan pengayaan pengetahuan tentang dunia dan apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Selain itu, kegiatan ini juga bertujuan mengajak para siswa-siswi Indonesia untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam melestarikan keasrian dan keindahan dunia... Menanggulangi dan mengurangi dampak pemanasan global juga diikutsertakan ke dalam daftar kegiatan acara..." Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Nesiakaharani, selaku sang guru.

"Jadi... Jadi ini juga diambil buat nilai, Bu?"

"Iya, Dennis..."

Adit mengacungkan jarinya. Nesiakaharani mempersilakannya. "Terus... Dimulainya kegiatan itu kapan, Bu Nesiakaharani?"

Sang guru mengeluarkan senyuman tipisnya. "Mulai dari besok, anak-anak didikku..." jawabnya, serasa tiada beban mengatakannya. Berkebalikan dengan para siswa-

"HAH!? BESOK!? TIDAAAAAAAKK!"

-Heboh, dan dramatisasi yang sepertinya sudah (sangat) kelewatan. OOC? Ya. Dan dimohon kepada para pembaca sekalian untuk tidak melemparkan tomat busuk apalagi telur busuk, karena bisa merusak kornea mata dan menyebabkan kebutaan, entah secara permanen, atau tidak. Lemparan kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima, namun untuk kritik pedas, membakar hati, pikiran, mata, dan perasaan akan segera dihapus.

* * *

 **-END-**

 **Review? Fave Story? FavFoll Author?**

 **Flame? Punya kaca? Silakan ngaca dulu. Loginlah ke akun anda, dan punyalah karya yang BERMUTU. Jangan seperti seorang manusia laknat di kelas saya.**

 **Saya lebih menghargai silent readers yang me-review, ketimbang silent readers yang flaming-flaming seperti orang sinting.**

 **Sign,**

 **KARASIA P. DHARMA**

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

"Eh, tadi, bu Nesiakaharani ngejelasin apaan?"

"Bongkar Atlas- Eh, kamu dari mana aja sih, Nis? Dicariin tadi tuh! Petugas mading kok gak kelihatan batang hidungnya..."

"Ya maaf kali, Dev. Tadi kan ada rapat petugas dan pengikut ekstra mading di ruang OSIS."

" _Yaelah_ , _emang_ rapat buat apa?"

"Buat... _Nyiapin_ lomba Geografi tingkat kabupaten 2 minggu lagi..."

" _WHAT_!?"


End file.
